The Girl Next Door
by Eskimopiesandcigarettes
Summary: Clarke Griffin finally gets a fresh start she's dreamt of for months and moves from her home in the USA, but after an awkward first encounter with the girl with the gorgeous green eyes that lives next door, all she's doing is praying for the best and giving her best at settling in to the British college student lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

Yo so this is my first ever attempt of writing a fanfic. I guessed I based parts of it on my own experiences and other fanfiction I've read. This will be an ongoing project for me and it would mean so much if you could leave a review or PM me telling me where to take this next! Also I'd even appreciate if someone wants to like help me write? Idk the world of writing fanfiction is a new one for me so yeah I guess it's a bit different to your usual Clexa stuff as it's based on the UK but I hope you enjoy?~

Saturday 23rd of March;

Clarke could have sworn that the past 10 hours felt more like 10 years, although she didn't mind flying, she was desperate to run as far and as fast as she could as soon as she got off the plane. This seemed like a whole new world to her, she'd never been to the UK before. She was so happy to leave the US though, she kept telling herself a new start was exactly what she needed. Clarke and her mother Abby - one of the most successful respiratory doctors around - had moved to the UK due to Abby stumbling onto a much better contract than she had at home, Clarke had been thankful that they were moving ever since her mother told her, especially because of how school was going for her. It then hit her too, she isn't in school anymore, you go to college at 16 in the UK, she didn't know wether she was nervous, excited or both.

After another 4 hour car journey they were finally there, their new home. It was much bigger than they're old house -and that was pretty big- Clarke was already seeing images of the parties she was going to have here - if she gets friends that is. She didn't have much of those in her old school.

The house was set on a small estate of only 6 houses however each house looked like a palace which was also new for Clarke, she never used to live close to anyone in her old home. After they'd started to unpack Clarke finally walked over her window and gasped at the view shed for some reason not noticed until now, rivers and forestry was everywhere, it was gorgeous. Although that view was breathtaking enough, something even more beautiful caught her eye. The garden next door had a pool, and there was a girl in the pool, she had long brown hair that was braided and the most amazing, emerald green eyes Clarke had ever seen in a girl. She didn't know if it was the jet lag but looking at this girl made Clarke feel a way she hadn't in a long time.

Monday 25th of March;

First day of college. Shit. Clarke sighed as she scrambled around trying to find her phone to switch the depressing 7;30am alarm she'd put on. After proudly getting the effort to get out of bed in an impressive 15 minutes this time she slowly made her way downstairs to see if her mother had actually thought about buying food, she saw a plate with a bowl over it and a note from her mother 'I'm so sorry I can't give you a lift to college on your first day, everyone's going hectic about me starting at the hospital today, I left you your favourite breakfast, I'm praying it's still warm by the time you're out of bed. Good luck on your first day C, love Abby' Her gut wrenched at the thought of having to get a bus to college on her first day, she made herself a strong coffee decided to eat some of the pancakes that her mother left her and proceeded to get ready for the big day.

Once she was ready, she headed out of the house with her music on and probably wouldn't even have made it to the bus stop of the mystery girl from next door didn't slam on the breaks in horror of nearly running over her new neighbour "SHIT I am so sorry, I should have payed more attention to where I was walking!" Clarke didn't even know how the words left her mouth, she was completely in shock, partly because she nearly got ran over and partly because this girl was 10x more beautiful up close, her eyes wide open, exposing the emeralds that surrounded her pupils "It's fine honestly, are you okay? I should have checked my mirrors when reversing I'm sorry! Are you the one that's moved in next door?" She asked, her voice, her English accent, Clarke was in awe "yeah - um I'm Clarke" she managed to say with a half smile on her face. "Well Clarke, I'll try and not run you over next time" she chuckled "Oh and I'm Lexa by the way" she said with a smile, she drove off and that was it, Clarke had a thing for the girl next door.

After a slightly traumatic morning she was finally in college. The buildings seemed much more modern compared to her high school, it was weird being surrounded by different accents though. She decided different was good and today was the fresh start shed craved for so long. She took a deep breath and walked into her first class; biology.

Raven 9;15am; O that new girls not bad atall is she?!

Octavia 9;15am; Babe! Don't go saying shit like that, you're mine

9;15; But you're right she's pretty hot

Raven 9;16am; I was only joking, she's probably straight anyway;) nothing wrong with being her friend on her first day though right?

Octavia 9;17am; You're too nice, but sure, we'll talk to her after class is over okay? I really want to pay attention for once.

It was settled. After class Clarke had what was marked as a free, she didn't really know what to do so she decided to head to the library to see what it was like, obviously not knowing she was being followed by the collage's favourite couple, Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes.

Clarke wondered into the library and around 10 minutes later found herself still looking for books on human biology and a familiar and gorgeous face popped around the corner "I had no idea you were in this college, I would have offered you a lift, sorry!" Clarke spun around to see the emeralds once again "Oh it's fine the bus isn't that bad apart from the usual immatures throwing paper and playing their music way too loud" Clarke joked, Lexa smiled but looked guilty at the same time, she'd never really studied Clarke before, almost not getting the chance when she nearly ran her over, she had a defined face and her eyes were the deepest of blue, "I'll give you a lift if you're in tomorrow if you want?" She said smiling "Sure" said Clarke trying not to show she was screaming internally. "Do you need any help finding anything?" Asked Lexa "Oh well I was trying to find the human biology stuff but it's cool if you don't know wher-" Clarke was cut off by a blonde woman standing behind Lexa "Lexa we have practice in like 10 minutes, come on or the coach will have our fucking heads" Lexa frowned "Human biology is over three shelves, okay Anya I'm coming!" She said as she was practically dragged away by the blonde who Clarke guessed was Anya. So she was sporty too.

Clarke tried to get thoughts of Lexa out of her head by reading the books she found but was then disturbed as too girls sat opposite her "So you're new here?" One of them asked "Yeah I just moved here on Saturday with my mom" answered Clarke "Oh my god I LOVE your accent! I'm Raven and this is my girlfriend Octavia" the other girl said smiling. "I'm Clarke, you were both in my biology lecture right?" She asked hoping they had something in common "Yeah that was us, what else did you take here?" Asked Octavia, she had long dark hair and eyes that could see right through your soul, her girlfriend had similar hair but looked much less full on that Octavia did. "Um Chemistry and Fine Art" answered Clarke. "Oh you'll love the Chem lecturer if you're in my class, he's like a real life crazy scientist!" Said Raven. "I don't want to come across as nosy- but were you talking to Lexa Woods just now?" Asked Octavia "Yeah well I moved in next to her and we had a bit of a weird first meeting this morning, like I nearly walked in front of her car.." "Holy shit you moved next door to Lexa Woods?! She's so hot" Said Raven, laughing as she received a look that could kill from Octavia. "Yeah she's really nice" said Clarke but then Octavia interrupted "I don't know what way you swing but she has a boyfriend" Clarke started to look disheartened but Octavia went on "However, last term she supposedly hooked up with this girl called Costia in this party we were at, they were always seen together in college but then Costia moved away and well now she's with into guys I guess? You never know with Lexa Woods though, they've apparently been arguing allot recently.." Octavia stopped speaking once she realised how much she just told Clarke "How do you know all this?" Clarke asked curiously "Are you kidding? O and I know everything, we're the eyes and ears of this college and we've already decided, you and Lexa would make a hot couple" Said Raven laughing.

So yeah that was the first chapter and I guess it wasn't as long as I'd hoped but hey this is my first go, any reviews would be great and I'd love for people to like point me in the direction of where to take this next and result in the chapters rolling in quickly, Clexa will happen in the story obviously but I kinda want to build things up? Idk hope you enjoyed and who knows what the next chapter will bring!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayyy so we're at the second chapter, I think I've decided on slowly building on clexa throughout the story, you also may or may not learn why Clarke wanted to move in this chapter too who knows**

Clarke was waken up early the next morning by yet another nightmare but was instantly reassured that she wasn't in the US any longer, she checked her phone and it read out 6:05am. She decided she might aswell get out of bed now whilst she has the real effort instead going back to sleep for another hour and struggling with the consequences of the lay in. It was a beautiful morning and she could tell that summer was getting closer.

She made her usual morning coffee and decided on accompanying it with a bagel, she decided to sit outside in her garden and enjoy the nice morning as there was spare time. Clarke settled with sitting on a deck chair but then curiously found herself peeking over the fence as she heard the splashing noises of water and got exactly what she hoped for. Lexa was doing laps of her pool, she was swimming faster than anyone Clarke had ever seen before! Without thinking she asked "How come you're swimming so fast THIS early?" Clarke was bright red once she realised how the words had left her brain and out of her mouth. Lexa finished her lap and jumped out of the pool to walk over to the fence, it took every ounce of Clarke's willpower to not stare at how beautifully toned her body was. "It helps wake me up in the mornings, just like you drink coffee" she chuckled, "You still want that lift to college?" She asked. "Oh um yeah sure if that's okay with you" Clarke tried not to sound desperate but she's happily have Lexa drive her to college every day of she could, "Okay well I'm probably going to go dry off and get dressed now, try and be ready to leave by around 8 if you can?" "Okay, I'll see you then" said Clarke smiling and with that they both went back inside.

"Clarke Griffin you've been alive for 18 years now and I think this is the first ever time I've seen you so awake at this time" She heard her mother say from the breakfast bar "It's uh, the coffee over here mom, got a real kick to it" Said Clarke, trying to hide how much she was blushing from talking to Lexa. Abby picked up the jar of coffee, examined it and laughed "It's exactly the same coffee we had back in the US, but whatever, saves me the job of trying to get you out of bed, have a good day in college Hun!" Said Abby as she walked out of the front door.

Clarke checked the time and her jaw dropped at how fast the time had gone, she had 20 minutes to get ready. She sprinted up the stairs 20 minutes later walked out the front door wearing black ripped skinny jeans, matte black timberlands and a grey fitted top accompanied by a cammo jacket. She wore sunglasses to try and hide from Lexa that she'd completely rushed her eye makeup that day. Lexa seemed to be dressed much more casually that Clarke, simply wearing black old school vans, leggings, which really complimented her legs, and a baggy burgundy hoodie. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had no makeup on but she completely pulled it off and Clarke had no idea how. Clarke didn't know wether to compliment how amazing Lexa looked but decided against it and sat in the car. They didn't talk about much on the way to college, mainly how different some things are in the US compared to the UK.

While they were stuck in the morning traffic, Clarke found herself staring at Lexa and then quickly looked away "Clarke?" "Yeah?" "I know the weathers amazing and all, and they totally suit you but why do you still have sunglasses on? My windows are tinted" Chuckled Lexa "Oh, I kinda rushed my makeup this morning and didn't really have time to look at the outcome so I threw some shades on and left" Said Clarke, trying not to blush. "Your eyes are amazing Clarke, rushed makeup or not" Said Lexa "God I miss being able to wear makeup to college" She said frowning "Why don't you?" "There's no point really, all comes off in the pool anyway, I just save it for parties now, speaking of parties, my boyfriends having one next Friday, wanna come?" She asked. Boyfriend. Clarke's gut wrenched at the word coming out of Lexa's mouth. "Okay, sounds good" " He said he wants loads of people there so you can bring friends if you want too, I noticed you talking to Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake yesterday, they're pretty cool" "Yeah they're really nice" Clarke still trying not to sound hurt, she barely knew Lexa, why was she so annoyed that she had a boyfriend? 'Get a grip Griffin' she kept repeating to herself in her head.

"You've known the girl two fucking days and you ALREADY get invited to Lexa Woods' boyfriends party?! Jesus Clarke what's your secret?" Raven said, trying not to spit her coffee everywhere when Clarke told them the news. "Well she IS my next door neighbour, it's not that hard?" Clarke said with a slight tone of sarcasm. "Anyway, are you and O up for it? Like we can all get ready in mine if you want and have pre drinks there, oh and you can help me what to wear because I have no fucking clue" Raven and Octavia both knew how much Clarke was going to stress over this, she needed their hell and they were definitely not going to refuse the opportunity. "We'll be at yours at 6, see you on Friday, Griffin" said Octavia and with that, the girls left the coffee shop they were in and went their separate ways

 **Okay so the chapters are kinda short I knowww but I'll try and make the next one longer! Plus the next one is purely based on the party, Lexa and Clarke will both be heavily drunk, who knows what will happen;)))**

 **Pls leave a review so I know what to include in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, you guys are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo so this is my first ever attempt of writing a fanfic. I guessed I based parts of it on my own experiences and other fanfiction I've read. This will be an ongoing project for me and it would mean so much if you could leave a review or PM me telling me where to take this next! Also I'd even appreciate if someone wants to like help me write? Idk the world of writing fanfiction is a new one for me so yeah I guess it's a bit different to your usual Clexa stuff as it's based on the UK but I hope you enjoy?~

Saturday 23rd of March;

Clarke could have sworn that the past 10 hours felt more like 10 years, although she didn't mind flying, she was desperate to run as far and as fast as she could as soon as she got off the plane. This seemed like a whole new world to her, she'd never been to the UK before. She was so happy to leave the US though, she kept telling herself a new start was exactly what she needed. Clarke and her mother Abby - one of the most successful respiratory doctors around - had moved to the UK due to Abby stumbling onto a much better contract than she had at home, Clarke had been thankful that they were moving ever since her mother told her, especially because of how school was going for her. It then hit her too, she isn't in school anymore, you go to college at 16 in the UK, she didn't know wether she was nervous, excited or both.

After another 4 hour car journey they were finally there, their new home. It was much bigger than they're old house -and that was pretty big- Clarke was already seeing images of the parties she was going to have here - if she gets friends that is. She didn't have much of those in her old school.

The house was set on a small estate of only 6 houses however each house looked like a palace which was also new for Clarke, she never used to live close to anyone in her old home. After they'd started to unpack Clarke finally walked over her window and gasped at the view shed for some reason not noticed until now, rivers and forestry was everywhere, it was gorgeous. Although that view was breathtaking enough, something even more beautiful caught her eye. The garden next door had a pool, and there was a girl in the pool, she had long brown hair that was braided and the most amazing, emerald green eyes Clarke had ever seen in a girl. She didn't know if it was the jet lag but looking at this girl made Clarke feel a way she hadn't in a long time.

Monday 25th of March;

First day of college. Shit. Clarke sighed as she scrambled around trying to find her phone to switch the depressing 7;30am alarm she'd put on. After proudly getting the effort to get out of bed in an impressive 15 minutes this time she slowly made her way downstairs to see if her mother had actually thought about buying food, she saw a plate with a bowl over it and a note from her mother 'I'm so sorry I can't give you a lift to college on your first day, everyone's going hectic about me starting at the hospital today, I left you your favourite breakfast, I'm praying it's still warm by the time you're out of bed. Good luck on your first day C, love Abby' Her gut wrenched at the thought of having to get a bus to college on her first day, she made herself a strong coffee decided to eat some of the pancakes that her mother left her and proceeded to get ready for the big day.

Once she was ready, she headed out of the house with her music on and probably wouldn't even have made it to the bus stop of the mystery girl from next door didn't slam on the breaks in horror of nearly running over her new neighbour "SHIT I am so sorry, I should have payed more attention to where I was walking!" Clarke didn't even know how the words left her mouth, she was completely in shock, partly because she nearly got ran over and partly because this girl was 10x more beautiful up close, her eyes wide open, exposing the emeralds that surrounded her pupils "It's fine honestly, are you okay? I should have checked my mirrors when reversing I'm sorry! Are you the one that's moved in next door?" She asked, her voice, her English accent, Clarke was in awe "yeah - um I'm Clarke" she managed to say with a half smile on her face. "Well Clarke, I'll try and not run you over next time" she chuckled "Oh and I'm Lexa by the way" she said with a smile, she drove off and that was it, Clarke had a thing for the girl next door.

After a slightly traumatic morning she was finally in college. The buildings seemed much more modern compared to her high school, it was weird being surrounded by different accents though. She decided different was good and today was the fresh start shed craved for so long. She took a deep breath and walked into her first class; biology.

Raven 9;15am; O that new girls not bad atall is she?!

Octavia 9;15am; Babe! Don't go saying shit like that, you're mine

9;15; But you're right she's pretty hot

Raven 9;16am; I was only joking, she's probably straight anyway;) nothing wrong with being her friend on her first day though right?

Octavia 9;17am; You're too nice, but sure, we'll talk to her after class is over okay? I really want to pay attention for once.

It was settled. After class Clarke had what was marked as a free, she didn't really know what to do so she decided to head to the library to see what it was like, obviously not knowing she was being followed by the collage's favourite couple, Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes.

Clarke wondered into the library and around 10 minutes later found herself still looking for books on human biology and a familiar and gorgeous face popped around the corner "I had no idea you were in this college, I would have offered you a lift, sorry!" Clarke spun around to see the emeralds once again "Oh it's fine the bus isn't that bad apart from the usual immatures throwing paper and playing their music way too loud" Clarke joked, Lexa smiled but looked guilty at the same time, she'd never really studied Clarke before, almost not getting the chance when she nearly ran her over, she had a defined face and her eyes were the deepest of blue, "I'll give you a lift if you're in tomorrow if you want?" She said smiling "Sure" said Clarke trying not to show she was screaming internally. "Do you need any help finding anything?" Asked Lexa "Oh well I was trying to find the human biology stuff but it's cool if you don't know wher-" Clarke was cut off by a blonde woman standing behind Lexa "Lexa we have practice in like 10 minutes, come on or the coach will have our fucking heads" Lexa frowned "Human biology is over three shelves, okay Anya I'm coming!" She said as she was practically dragged away by the blonde who Clarke guessed was Anya. So she was sporty too.

Clarke tried to get thoughts of Lexa out of her head by reading the books she found but was then disturbed as too girls sat opposite her "So you're new here?" One of them asked "Yeah I just moved here on Saturday with my mom" answered Clarke "Oh my god I LOVE your accent! I'm Raven and this is my girlfriend Octavia" the other girl said smiling. "I'm Clarke, you were both in my biology lecture right?" She asked hoping they had something in common "Yeah that was us, what else did you take here?" Asked Octavia, she had long dark hair and eyes that could see right through your soul, her girlfriend had similar hair but looked much less full on that Octavia did. "Um Chemistry and Fine Art" answered Clarke. "Oh you'll love the Chem lecturer if you're in my class, he's like a real life crazy scientist!" Said Raven. "I don't want to come across as nosy- but were you talking to Lexa Woods just now?" Asked Octavia "Yeah well I moved in next to her and we had a bit of a weird first meeting this morning, like I nearly walked in front of her car.." "Holy shit you moved next door to Lexa Woods?! She's so hot" Said Raven, laughing as she received a look that could kill from Octavia. "Yeah she's really nice" said Clarke but then Octavia interrupted "I don't know what way you swing but she has a boyfriend" Clarke started to look disheartened but Octavia went on "However, last term she supposedly hooked up with this girl called Costia in this party we were at, they were always seen together in college but then Costia moved away and well now she's with into guys I guess? You never know with Lexa Woods though, they've apparently been arguing allot recently.." Octavia stopped speaking once she realised how much she just told Clarke "How do you know all this?" Clarke asked curiously "Are you kidding? O and I know everything, we're the eyes and ears of this college and we've already decided, you and Lexa would make a hot couple" Said Raven laughing.

So yeah that was the first chapter and I guess it wasn't as long as I'd hoped but hey this is my first go, any reviews would be great and I'd love for people to like point me in the direction of where to take this next and result in the chapters rolling in quickly, Clexa will happen in the story obviously but I kinda want to build things up? Idk hope you enjoyed and who knows what the next chapter will bring!


End file.
